The Vampire Diaries- An Unpredictable Meeting
by TVD BTR Biggest Fans
Summary: Amelia Erica Hale,Christiana Alexandra Miles and Isabella Emily Charles are crazy about the vampire diaries. Amelia is hooked on Damon Salvatore, Alexandra is crazy about Stefan Salvatore and Isabella likes Tyler Lockwood. Who knew that they would meet them one day...
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Erica Hale,Christiana Alexandra Miles,Isabella Emily Charles .All three of them are crazy about the vampire diaries. Amelia is hooked on Damon Salvatore, Alexandra is crazy about Stefan Salvatore and Isabella likes Tyler Lockwood. But who knew that they would actually meet them one day...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the fist chapter ...enjoy...**_

Amelia Erica Hale has long blond hair, emerald eyes, an average height and wears glasses when she is reading. She is sarcastic and doesn't care about the rules. Apart from all of these she really cares about the people around her, like her family and friends. She is also not afraid to express her opinion.

Christiana Alexandra Miles has long brown hair, her eye color is a mixture of brown and green, she has an average height and wears glasses when she reads. She is sweet and tries to be friends with everyone. She is caring and selfless. She also has a bad side that only people who hurt her close ones has found out.

Isabella Emily Charles has long brown hair with red highlights, her eye color is blue with grey highlights, her height is average and she wears glasses when she reads. Her character is something between Amelia's and Alexandra's character. She cares about the others but more about herself. She generally is a person that doesn't open up easily.

They might be three completely different people but they have one thing in common. They both are crazy about the vampire diaries. Amelia is hooked on Damon Salvatore, Alexandra is crazy about Stefan Salvatore and Isabella likes Tyler Lockwood.

_**Review... 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys...this is chapter 2 and i really hope you like it!**_

"Oh, come on. You can't honestly still believe that Stefan is hotter than Damon Alex!"said Amelia completely irritated with one of her best friends, Alexandra.

"Of course I still believe that Amy. I mean look at him. He looks so cute even when he turns a table upside down."Alexandra replied looking with a dream face at the television.

"You have got to be kidding me. Look at him. He looks so murderous. I bet he will try to ruin Elena's and Damon's relationship, even if it hasn't technically started yet. Oh My God! I hate him!" Now Amelia had a look of pure anger on her face. _I am so gonna hate Julie Plec if she makes Stefan and Elena be together again!_

"But how can you hate him when he looks so hurt. I just wanna give him a hug." said Alexandra who was now hugging a pillow pretending that it was Stefan.

"I am just telling you Alex, he is gonna try and split Damon and Elena up. I am sure of it. And do you know why? Because he can't accept the fact that his brother, who is way prettier and has some awesome abs, is happy after so long. He is just so selfish!" Amelia had her glare fixed on the television.

"How can you say that Amelia Erica Hale? He was willing to give himself to Klaus so he will get the cure for Damon. Doesn't that count for anything?"Alex was giving Amy a death glare.

And here we go again... thought Bella from her spot on the couch. This fight had been taking place since the first time they watched Vampire Diaries together, so since season 1 episode 1.

She drifted away in her thoughts when suddenly a pillow appeared out of nowhere hitting her in the face.

"OH MY GOD!"she said and turned to look at her friends that now where fighting with a pillow in their hands.

"Stefan is WAY more beautiful than Damon is WAY sweater!"

"No way Damon is WAY more hotter that Stefan and he is actually the good brother. Unlike another brother who is pretending to be good when he actually is a riper!I didn't say a name..."

"OK that's it. Stop it NOW . Both of you!" Bella grasped the pillows from their hands. They stopped fighting but all three of them continued to glare at each other.

Suddenly they started feeling dizzy. It was like everything started moving.

"Oh, my head hurts." Said Bella sitting down on the couch.

"You feel that too?" Alex was too feeling a pain at the back of her head.

"Yeah.." Both of the other two girls answered

"And then everything went BLACK

_**thanks for reading! i love you!**_

_**Ms salvatore**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is chapter number 4!Sorry for the delay!I hope you'll enjoy it…**_

The first who woke up was Amelia. She was laying down a tree and everything was a blur. The last thing she remembered was that she was hanging out with Alexandra and Bella at her house and they were at a vampire-diaries-marathon. But now they were at a forest. How was that even possible? Amelia's house was at the center, miles away from any nature.

When she realized that, she got up quickly and looked around. The other two girls were lying down, like they were sleeping. Then Amelia started shaking them and screaming:

"Come on girls, wake up!"

The other two girls started to get up and looked around. Alexandra was the first one who spoke.

"Where the hell are we?" said she.

"Got no idea" answered Amelia.

"All I remember is that we were at Amelia's living room and we were watching the new Vampire Diaries' episode and you were starting fighting on who is the hotter, Stefan or Damon…(although I prefer Tyler)…And then everything went black…after that all I remember is nothing! Oh my god, how we got on a forest. I thought your house Amelia was miles away from any kind of forest, valley e.t.c., wasn't it?" cried Isabella.

"Still is" responded Amelia with a face who showed that she was scared as the other girls."I got no clue on how we got here or where we are! And my mobile phone" said she with checking it "has no damn signal. What we are going to do know is try to find a road and ask for some information."

"No way! I'm not going to search a place that I don't know where It is and who lives here. I prefer to wait here for someone to come and rescue me." Said Alexandra and she sat down crossing her hands on her chest like a little baby who can't take what she wants.

"Ok, stay here. I'm going to search the place with Bella"

"Mmmm….i would prefer to stay here with Alex, Amy"

"Alright, do what you want but stay here so when I'll come I'll find you."

"Like we can go anywhere" moaned Alexandra

Amelia walked down the forest giving signs so she would not forget from where she passed and find her way back to girls. She couldn't believe that they left her all alone to search the place. But she was not afraid. She used to be a camper and she searched like a thousand forest all around her city. When she reached the roadway she looked up and down. The road was totally empty but only one big wooden sign was in fron of her saying:"**Welcome to Mystic Falls**"


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is chapter you like it! Enjoy…..**_

Amelia started running to meet with the other girls so she can tell them everything she had just learned. She couldn't believe that she was actually in Mystic Falls. How was that even possible? As she could remember that town is only in the Vampire Diaries series. Of course she always wanted to visit this very town but also she knew that something like this was impossible. Until now of course. Now she was here without knowing what she was supposed to do.

When she arrived at the glade where she, before about twenty minutes, has left the other two girls she found anyone. Now she was angry as she told them not to leave the place before she came back. She then started to scream all alone:

"Of course they left me! How stupid I was! I should have made them come with me instead of staying here. They probably listen, I don't know, an animal or something like that and they freaked out and started running with no idea of where they were going. They are going to be very frightened wherever they are. I just hope they are ok" said Amelia and she sat down trying to thing what she was going to do to find the girls.

Suddenly two shadows appeared behind a tree and come towards her. She felt relieved when she saw that the two shadows were her best friends. She was so relieved and so happy that they weren't lost so she started crying. She then asked:

"Where have you been? I was so scared that you will get hurt. And I was feeling guilty because I let you all alone"

"We are fine! But the reason we hide is not very simple actually. You will not believe what just happened to Bella and me." said Alexandra with a big smile on her face.

"We saw someone who looks perfectly like Damon Salvatore. You must have so bad luck you didn't saw him. I know how you love Damon." completed Bella.

"Well girls… I learn where we are. Just promise me that you will not freak out""

"Ok, what's the matter?" asked Alexandra with a worry face.

"We are, and I don't know how that is possible, to Mystic Falls! The person you saw wasn't somebody who just looked like Damon Salvatore. It's Damon Salvatore himself!" said Amelia who was now breathing like she was running to the Marathon.

"Oh my sweet Lord, WHAT?" screamed Alexandra. Near her was Isabella who couldn't speak at all from her surprise!

"What are we going to do now?" asked Alexandra

"Well I got a plan…..but I don't know if it will work! But it is the best we got at this very moment" said Amelia.

"Ok we are going to do" asked Isabella who just came out from the shock.

"Yes" agreed Alexandra.

"Ok, then listen….

_**That's the end of chapter 5! I hope you liked it…. Review your opinion! Thanks for reading so far. I'll come back with more as soon as possible**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is chapter 6! Enjoy….**_

"So what do you think of the plan?" Amelia asked with agony in her eyes.

"Well…..it is a little bit risky." said Isabella.

"A LITTLE BIT RISKY? ARE YOU INSANE?" screamed Alexandra.

"Why do you say that? Right now is the best thing we got. Or you can give me a better plan?" asked Amelia with a confident glare at Alexandra.

"No I can't think something at all right now but there is no possibility I would do something like that. I mean do you listen to yourself!? You want to go to town, meet our idols, and pretend that we are tourists! Not a chance you will take me with you girls." cried Alexandra.

"Please, tell me Alex, weren't we the ones who wanted to go to Mystic Falls and meet our idols as you told them and spent our next of our lives here? Did something changed? No! And here is our chance in front of our eyes ready to grab it and you just give up? Consider it for a while Alex. Why to let a chance go like that and then regret for the rest of your damn life. Take the bloody chance! (Yes Amelia was a fan of James Bond but not as crazy as Alex)"

There was a moment, or maybe more than a moment, in silence. Amelia's breath was sharp as she was very irritated with Alex. She was totally convinced that this was the only way to survive and leave that place safe and sound (as they had to do with vampires). Alexandra on the other side was totally confused. On the one side she was deadly scared of what they were going to do. On the other side she was desperate curious to meet the characters who she admires the most (and especially Stefan). And between them was Isabella crying seeing her friends screaming at each other and fighting.

"Ok we are going to follow your plan. But I have to warn you that whatever happens to me and Bella you're responsible." said Alexandra.

"Oh, how much I love you Alex!" said Amelia hugging Alexandra and after a while they were joined by Isabella in a group hug.

**...**

They arrived at town when the clock of Amelia's phone was shown 14:50. They were now walking towards Mystic Grill. It was the only place that they knew and they could ask for information. As they arrived they look around them. The place was exactly as it was in the show. It had that kind of tables that were driving Isabella crazy as she was a finding them very romantic. With low lights and many table lambs the place was actually very welcome.

Amelia walked to the bar and asked the barman who then was clearing a glass

"Excuse me, sir. Could you please let me know where we are? We got lost while we were camping. We got not a clue how we even got here! Probably we were robbed and they had drugged us and misplaced us in the forest nearby. Could you please help us?"

The barman looked at the three girls with a judging glare like he didn't believe them. Then after a silent moment he answered.

"You are in Mystic Falls. I don't blame you if you don't know it. It is a small town well unknown in Atlanta. It is, although, quite popular for her history. I don't know if you probably find a place to spend the night without any money as you are robbed. The best thing you can do is to go to Sheriff Forbes and she will probably advise you on what you should do."

"Wait a minute Mark" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. When the girls turned around, they saw with great amazement no one else but Jeremy Gilbert himself. They were so surprised but say no word because they didn't want to seem strange.

"Sorry girls" said Jeremy, "I couldn't help but overhear your little chat here with my friend Mark. So you're lost, right? That's terrible."

Amelia who now for the first time saw a character come to life was in great astonishment. She couldn't believe that she would be able to see Jeremy Gilbert and talk to him. Although she couldn't find the right words to say she took a deep breath, calm herself a little bit and then said:

"Yes it is really terrible. And the worst of all is that we got no place to spent the night because all of our money are stolen and we are like miles away from our own town and we got not a transport to go back there."

"Then why won't you come to my house and I will host for as long as you like! And don't worry if you're going to be a problem because I live only with my sister as my parents and all my close relatives are all dead" said Jeremy.

"WHAT! That's terrible!"Said Alexandra (yes she was a great actress when she wanted)

"I'm terribly sorry for your lost. So are you sure we won't be a bother?" asked Amelia.

"No, not at all. Come let's go. If we hurry probably we can reach the house before my sister Elena has left. It would be great to meet her." said Jeremy.

After that they said goodbye to Mark thanked him for the information he gave to them and left the place heading to Gilbert's house.

_**That's the end of chapter 6! Review your opinion. I'll be back with more…..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is chapter 7! Enjoy….**_

As they reached Gilbert's house the first impression of Alexandra was that house was much better from close distance rather from the distance of the television. It was actually a quite big house. Just in her taste. She always wanted a home like this and she had driven them crazy on that subject. Probably the same thought passed through Amelia's head who gave her that glare which said I-told-you-you should-come-us.

"You have a very pretty home. It's really cute!" said Amelia in a try to break the ice between them and Jeremy.

"Thanks girls. But, please, don't stay in the door." said Jeremy to the girls pointing to the inside of the house. Amelia was sure that was the test of Jeremy to check if someone was a vampire. They entered the house and they head to the living room. There a girl was sitting.

Alexandra understood immediately who that girl was. She was gorgeous with long brown hair. That was obviously Elena Gilbert.

"Hi, Elena. This are…emmm we didn't met. I already told you who I am." said Jeremy. Amelia took the lead.

"My name is Amelia Erica Hale but you can call me Amy. This is" pointing to Alexandra " Christiana Alexandra Miles but you can call her Alex. And this is "pointing to Isabella "Isabella Emily Charles but you can call her Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, it is really great meeting you. Are you new here?" said Elena. Amelia was ready to talk when Jeremy started speaking.

"Girls, this is my sister Elena. Elena girls are tourists here. Unfortunately they were robbed and transferred in the woods nearby. They got no place to leave and I suggested them to come and stay with us for as long as they wanted. I hope you don't minded." Said Jeremy.

"Oh that's great Jer. It would be an honor for us to be your hosts." said Elena with a big smile in her face.

"We thank you very much. We don't know what we were supposed to do without you" answered Alexandra.

After a pause which lasted only a few seconds Jeremy turned to Elena and said:

"Elena, can we talk a moment in private, please. Girls excuse us." said Jeremy as he and Elena headed towards the kitchen.

Amelia started to follow them when Alexandra stopped her.

"Where are you thinking you are going?" asked Alexandra.

"To overhear obviously!" said Amelia with a cynic glare.

"Have you heard of something called privacy.

"There is nothing like that when they are characters. We with whom they were screwed." said Amelia and left the living room and headed to the kitchen before Alexandra could talk back.

As she reached that place she heard:

"… Just because of your situation you have to go and leave with Stefan and Damon. I won't take the risk and probably one of these poor girls is found bitten or even worst dead."

"I think Jer you used to trust me. I know how to control my hanger thanks to Damon."

You didn't need to be a genius to understand that Jeremy was trying to persuade Elena to go and live at the Salvatore Boarding house. He was afraid that Elena, who must have transformed into a vampire, would lose control of her hanger and attach to them into the night to drink their blood.

"Yes I know this, but still I can't risk it. Just do me a favor and listen to me for once."

"Ok, Jeremy if this is what you want." said Elena with a very depressed face.

Amelia understood that their conversation was over so she left the place before they discovered that she overheard them.

When she arrived at the living room she saw the two other girls sitting on the couch. She went and sat right next to them without saying a word. A few seconds after Jeremy and Elena entered the living room.

"Girls I'm sorry but Elena won't join us tonight as she is going to spend the night in her boyfriend's house. Actually she was going to leave just before we have came over." said Jeremy sitting at the sofa in front of him.

"Yes girls I'm terribly sorry for this. But I'm sure Jeremy will take care of you perfectly." said Elena and left the house.

Jeremy then got up really fast and left the room. After a second or so he returned holding three pretty necklaces.

"Three pretty necklaces for three pretty girls." said Jeremy with a huge smile.

Alexandra notices that Isabella turned red. Although she likes Tyler she finds Jeremy really cute.

"Thank you very much Jeremy" said Alexandra wearing her necklace.

"And now let me show your room"

…

'Thank God we are in the same room.' thought Alexandra.

"Now girls what are we going to do." said Alexandra.

"I say to stay here. It's a really nice place." said Isabella.

"Yeah, and Jeremy is really cute right Bella." said Amelia winking at Isabella.

"Yeah, and that." said Isabella laughing.

"Well any clues on what episode-season are we?" asked Alexandra.

"I think we are in season 4. Elena is a vampire and she is dating Damon. So I think we are in episode 10. Although I think that the story will change because we interfere in this" said Amelia.

"So how are we going to get away from here?" asked Isabella.

"No idea" said Amelia.

She watched in her clock. It was almost midnight. Then something came into her mind.

"We probably should get to sleep. I just thought something. But it must wait till tomorrow." said Amelia and prepared to go to sleep.

She saw then that Isabella was trying to put her necklace out.

"NO, don't put this out." screamed Amelia.

"Why?" asked Isabella.

"Just promise me that you will never put these necklaces out" said Amelia and her face looked really concerned.

"We promise but what's happening?" said Alexandra.

"They smell like a specific herb."

"Like what?" asked with a voice Alexandra and Isabella.

"Vervain."

_**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it! Review your opinion. I'll be back with more….**_


End file.
